Kurt and Blaine Take New York
by KlaineFTW
Summary: Kurt and Blaine finally leave Lima to pursue their careers of becoming Broadway stars but will New York be able to handle them? This is my very first fic ever, so bear with me and I hope you enjoy!


"I can't believe we're actually here" Kurt said. He stood in his loft on the Upper East Side; he'd have to repay his aunt for this big time, and stared out the window taking in the view. Kurt and his boyfriend of three years Blaine had finally moved to New York to start their dreams of becoming Broadway stars leaving Lima, Ohio and all the trouble it brought. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and nuzzled his neck. "And it's only just the beginning"

"It's so big and bright and absolutely _amazing_"

"Well what did you expect? It is the Big Apple after all" Blaine's voice was along the lines of teasing. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Don't patronize me, you know what I mean, compared to Lima it's huge"

"Compared to most places it's huge" Blaine teased. Kurt smacked him on his shoulder. "Hey!"

"That's for patronizing me" Kurt removed himself from Blaine's grip, after a lot of effort, and twirled just taking in the surroundings, he stopped right infront of Blaine with his hands clasped. "So where do you want to go first?"

"Hmm, let me think" Blaine tilted his head, looking up at the sky and began stroking his chin and then his eyes shone bright. "Central Park"

Kurt sighed "Really Blaine?" Blaine just nodded. "Of all the places in New York you want to go to Central Park?"

"Where else would we go?"

"The Statue of Liberty, Empire State Building, Times Square, Brooklyn Bridge" Kurt counted them off on his fingers "Anywhere but the _park_"

"Please?" Blaine folded his arms and tilted his head down. Kurt looked away, he knew that Blaine was about to pout and he knew that the minute he looked into his eyes, Blaine would get want he wanted, he always did. Blaine however seemed determined to win, oh so casually he stepped on Kurt's boot. Kurt's head flew up and he opened his mouth to tell Blaine off and then it hit him. Blaine wasn't just pouting; he broke out the damn puppy dog face. He looked so adorable that all Kurt wanted to do was cuddle him. Kurt sighed and mumbled "Fine, let's go"

Blaine beamed and grabbed Kurt's hand "You're gonna love it"

Kurt had to admit he did like the park, not that he was going to tell Blaine that. The atmosphere was nice; the air was clean and fresh not what you'd expect in a city like this. Blaine was currently entertaining a group of children by playing the ukulele, where he got one Kurt didn't know, the boy was weird sometimes. Kurt however had been looking at the persons occupying the park, what they were doing, what they were wearing and who they were with, just to pass the time really. His stopped at a group of girls in particular, they were staring at Blaine, whispering and giggling. Kurt rolled his eyes, if only they knew. Blaine got up then and they looked him over as if inspecting him, Kurt wanted to smack them and tell them to shop somewhere other than goodwill. Now they were staring at his ass and that was the straw that broke the camel's back, that ass was his. Kurt stood up and straightened his jacket but Blaine grabbed his wrist before he could make his way over there "Don't" was all Blaine said.

"Don't what?" Kurt snapped trying to free his hand but Blaine only tightened his grip.

"Don't go over there and have a bitchfit with those girls, it's not worth it"

"There were staring at your ass"

"So? I don't play for their team anyway" Kurt gave in to Blaine's insistent pulling and sat back down.

"Two words: Rachel Berry" Kurt reminded him. Blaine scratched at the back of his neck, a faint blush coating his face.

"Oh come on Kurt, like you've never kissed a girl to determine your sexuality?"

"No I kissed a girl to _cover _my sexuality plus I didn't have a cute, totally gay, totally single guy right beside me."

"I'm sorry for like the billionth time; want some gelato to make you feel better?"

Kurt beamed "I thought you'd never ask, two scoops please" Blaine got up and chuckled "The things I do for you" While Blaine was gone Kurt restarted his scoping before those girls rudely interrupted it and found himself looking at a familiar boy with blonde hair, that obviously came from a bottle, it was like Sam all over again which means that he's either gay or he's straight but he says and does so many gay things it's confusing. This boy, let's call him Jeremiah he looks like one, Jeremiah was staring at someone as well. Was it National Staring Day or something? Kurt obviously had to find out who it was just to see if he was gay or not, Kurt followed his gaze and gasped when he found him looking at Blaine and it was too much for him. Girls he can handle but guys were a whole different story because as much as he hates to admit it he's insecure and even though he and Blaine have been together for 3 years he still thinks Blaine is going to find someone better but then again what person in a relationship doesn't? Blaine came back "They didn't have any-" Blaine noticed the scowl on Kurt's face and thought he was directing it at the girls "Kurt I thought I said ignore the girls?"

"I am ignoring them!"

"Then why are you scowling?"

"Because now a _guy's _staring at you"

"Wait, what? Where?" Blaine's voice had a little too much interest for Kurt's liking.

"Easy there playboy, you've got a boyfriend and he's over there" Kurt subtly pointed at enemy numero uno. Blaine just started laughing, like Mad Hatter laughing, it was quite scary. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"Kurt that's Je- Je-" He gasped for air then and settled himself before speaking again. "Kurt that's Jeremiah" Kurt shot him a confused look. "How do you know that?"

"_Jeremiah_" Blaine repeated as if it was so obvious and Kurt wasn't getting it, Blaine sighed because Kurt just wasn't catching on "He's the guy I sang to on Valentine's Day 3 years ago at The Gap. Remember? I even called it 'The Warblers Gap Attack'. The day I humiliated myself infront of dozens of persons?"

"Oh" That's why Kurt thought he looked like a Jeremiah. "Well it all makes sense now but I still don't like the way he's looking at you. It's creepy looking, almost like that guy from _Charlie's Angel_, the one that had the hair fetish"

"Maybe you should do something about that then" Blaine was smirking and it took a Kurt a while before he understood what Blaine was saying. Man was he slow today! "But what about your PDA rule? I mean I'm not complaining or anything but still"

Blaine rolled his eyes "That was for Lima, where people like Karofsky are, New York is like Gay Pride Central and after all first impression are the always the best"

"Indeed they are, now stand and be the pretty boy in the background not too pretty though while I talk."

"Sir yes sir!"

Kurt cleared his throat and stood on the park bench, Blaine was standing with his hands clasped, and smiling wide much like when we took our prom picture it just was too adorable. Blaine nudged Kurt then bringing him out of his thoughts, oh yeah he had something to do "ATTENTION PEOPLE OF NEW YORK! I AM KURT HUMMEL AND I WILL BE DELIVERING THIS PSA FOR YOU TODAY. DO I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION?" they nodded surprising Kurt "GOOD! NOW AS I SAID BEFORE MY NAME IS KURT HUMMEL AND GUESS WHAT? I'M GAY! NOW THIS GORGEOUS GENTLEMAN RIGHT HERE" he gestured to Blaine. "HIS NAME IS BLAINE ANDERSON, HE TOO IS GAY AND I HAVE THE PLEASURE OF CALLING HIM MY BOYFRIEND" Blaine blushed, just as someone catcalled "THANK YOU SIR! ARE YOU GAY? NO? THEN YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS VERY LUCKY! BACK TO WHAT I WAS SAYING, NOW SOME OF YOU HAVING BEEN STARING AT HIM A LITTLE TOO MUCH FOR MY LIKING AND WHILE I COMPLETELY TRUST BLAINE AND I KNOW THAT HE WOULDN'T CHEAT ON ME, I JUST WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW THAT HE'S _MINE_" Kurt glanced around quickly just to make sure that no kids where in the vicinity "I AM THE ONLY ONE THAT GETS TO JUMP HIS BONES AND VICE VERSA. SO TO THE GROUP OF 15 YEAR OLDS OVER THERE, WHO I'VE SEEN SENIOR CITIZENS DRESS BETTER THAN, MAYBE YOU SHOULD BE READING A BOOK RATHER THAN TRYING TO PICK UP GUYS WHO PLAY FOR THE OTHER TEAM AND DRESS BETTER THAN YOU ESPECIALLY IN THOSE CLOTHES AND TO JEREMIAH, HEY IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN BY THE WAY" He gave Jeremiah an overexcited wave while Jeremiah gave a little embarrassed one. "OH COME ON, YOU CAN WAVE BETTER THAN THAT" Jeremiah looked as if he wanted to kill Kurt right then and there, Kurt just smirked "NO? THAT'S A SHAME, ANYWAYS STOP PINING AFTER BLAINE, YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE 3 YEARS AGO AND YOU REJECTED HIM, YOU SNOOZE YOU LOSE! NOW THANK YOU LADIES AND GENTLEMEN FOR YOUR TIME. KURT HUMMEL, REMEMBER THAT NAME, YOU'LL BE SEEING IT EVERYWHERE" Kurt was shocked to round of applause he received, people were actually clapping for him, Kurt bowed then it was only polite. New York was just a bag full of interesting. Kurt stepped down from the bench and turned towards Blaine but before he could ask how it was Blaine was attacking him, planting kisses all over his face and neck while saying 'I Love You' after he finally stopped, Kurt laughed "So it was good then?"

"Best fucking PSA I've ever seen and it was really hot" And idea sparked in Kurt's mind and he took Blaine's hand and began leading him out of the park. Blaine made no attempt to stop him but asked in a confused voice "Where are we going?"

"Back to loft" was all Kurt said.

"But why?"

"Our bed does need breaking in or did you want to stay at the park?" Kurt glanced at Blaine, and saw him biting his lip, probably to hold back a moan, his eyes suddenly darker. "No no. Bed. Breaking in. Now"

Kurt smirked "I thought so."


End file.
